


lace and skirts

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Huening Kai, CEO Choi Soobin, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maid Huening Kai, Sexual Tension, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A job cleaning for billionaire sounds like an easy way to make money, right? Except it is actually not and Kai is left questioning his life choices.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141
Collections: Anonymous





	lace and skirts

Kai was desperate for work. Like all of the other aspiring dancers in Seoul, he was trying to get his break, and waiting tables in the meantime.

The problem was, Kai sucked at it.

He was clumsy and accident-prone. So far he had been let go from three different restaurants after dropping one too many dishes. He wasn't sure what else he might do that would offer some exposure as well as cash. He tried modeling but there were plenty of pretty faces, and he could only get small gigs and nothing regular. He wasn't desperate enough (yet) to sell himself. He briefly toyed with the idea of joining the porn industry, but he knew that would ruin his chances to work in mainstream.

Luckily, he didn't have to worry about a place to live. His big brother Yeonjun worked for as a personal chef and caterer for the billionaire set, and had a large apartment near Gangnam. He had tried hiring Kai as a prep cook, but Kai cut himself one too many times and also couldn't keep up with the pace. Yeonjun had to let him go eventually when his other employees had threatened to quit. Secretly, both of them were relieved; Kai had taken Yeonjun's offer only to not seem ungrateful, and Yeonjun had felt obligated to give his little brother a chance. He assured Kai he had plenty of space at his apartment and didn't mind feeding him. Still, Kai felt guilty and promised to pay Yeonjun back when he finally found something. With the holidays coming up, Kai wouldn't even be able to buy presents for his friends and family.

It was his brother that suggested the housekeeping job. Yeonjun was popular not just for the magnificent spreads he provided his clients, but also his affable manner and discretion. His employers liked to confide in Yeonjun, who in turn shared the stories with Kai- never mentioning names, of course. One of his clients was looking for someone to clean, but he had trust issues about letting a stranger into his house. Yeonjun pointed out that he didn't know him when he first hired him, but his client said it was different. He didn't want someone pawing all his personal belongings and going through his stuff. He asked Yeonjun if he knew anyone.

"Hyuka, cleaning is one thing you don't fuck up. My apartment has been spotless since you moved in." Yeonjun was trying to convince Kai, but he couldn't suppress the smirk on his face.

"Really, hyung?" Kai grimaced. "That seems so degrading."

"No, no, this is a really classy high-end client. He's just very private. Maybe a bit paranoid." Yeonjun explained.

"Paranoid?" Kai repeated. "That sounds great. What if I knock over something expensive? I'm sure that would go over well." He added sarcastically.

"The decor is very minimalist, I haven't seen anything breakable." Yeonjun said earnestly. "I wouldn't mention it otherwise." Kai rolled his eyes.

"You're at home all day. You're in hoodies all day, and really, how many times can you rearrange the furniture." Yeonjun continued when Kai sat there scowling. "I'd do it, if I was looking for work like you. It's easier than being a personal chef for sure."

"I guess…" Kai hedged.

"I'm just trying to help you out, little brother. The house looks pretty clean to me, I don't think you'd need to do much." Yeonjun shrugged.

"I'll think about it." Kai said reluctantly.

"I gotta get to work. Private party to cater tonight, and lots of shopping and prep to do. The menu is nouveau sushi with a southwestern twist." Yeonjun smirked. "I'll see you later, Ning."

Kai waved to Yeonjun. His brother grabbed his keys and left the apartment. Kai was alone for the day with no plans as usual. He sighed. The job didn't sound terrible, he just hated to depend on his big brother. And some of those rich people could be really strange. He supposed it could be worse. At least Yeonjun hadn't suggested he become a high-end escort again.

Kai had tried that once, getting dressed in his best suit and attending a fundraising event with one of Yeonjun's clients. He had enjoyed the food and drinks, and even did a bit of dancing, but at the end of the night, he couldn't keep his hands off of him. To be fair, he had been somewhat tipsy, but when Kai refused him, he got angry. Without another word, he had his driver drop Kai off back at the apartment and thrown the check at him. Even worse, Yeonjun had lost a long-time client. They had fought about it - Yeonjun said that Kai should have just gone with it, and Kai insisted he wasn't a whore. They hadn't spoken for a week, just grunting at each other in the apartment.

When Yeonjun got home that night, Kai would tell him he would take the cleaning job.

-

The car had picked Kai up at nine o'clock on the dot. Kai nodded at the driver, who winked, unnerving him.

"I'm Jay." He offered, glancing at Kai in the rear view mirror and pulling away from the curb. "You'll like working for Mr. Choi. He's very reasonable."

"I'm Kai." Kai responded. He had thought that sending a car was a little excessive, but as he didn't drive and Yeonjun had an early breakfast job, he didn't have much choice.

"Nice to meet you." Jay nodded. They drove through the morning Seoul traffic. Kai gazed out the window, grateful that Jay wasn't trying to make small talk. He stifled a yawn. He wasn't used to being up early. His lack of employment had made him into a night owl. If he got this job, he'd have to shift his hours.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a gate in the Bel-Air neighborhood. Jay pressed a button on the remote attached to the sun guard and the gates swung open slowly. Kai admired the immaculate grounds, which featured a row of cypress trees flanking the drive up to the house.

"Here we are, Kai." Jay said, pulling up in front of the mansion. He glanced at the clock on the dash. "I gotta go pick up Mr. Choi's dry cleaning, so do you mind letting yourself out of the car? I'll be back to take you home. "

"No, not at all. Thank you, Jay." Kai exited the car and shut the door. Jay waved and pulled away. Kai watched the car move down the drive and out through the gates, and then he turned to face the house. The mansion was a classic European style house painted in a warm Tuscan yellow with white trim. A set of white columns and a portico framed the front entrance. Kai took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The sound of the chimes rang out. Kai rocked on his heels, feeling stiff in his suit. He had been in sweatpants and jeans for the last few months and the suit felt constricting. He loosened his tie a little. A few minutes passed and no one had come to the door. Kai was about to ring the bell again when he heard the locks clicking.

"Hello. Come on in." The man who must be Mr. Choi smiled. He had midnight black hair which was parted artfully, and piercing dark eyes. Kai hadn't expected him to be so gorgeous; but then again, Yeonjun hadn't been very forthcoming with details. He was wearing a white shirt, with the cuffs rolled up and top two buttons undone. The shirt was untucked, the hem covering the top of Mr. Choi's jeans. His feet were bare. If Kai had seen him on the street, he would have assumed Mr. Choi was a model. He certainly looked the part.

"Hello." Kai tried to recover himself. "I'm Kai. Huening Kai."

"Soobin," the man offered, and held out his hand. Kai shook it, feeling a spark of attraction as Soobin let his hand linger for a beat more than was usual for a introductory handshake. Kai saw Soobin's tongue dart out and moisten his bottom lip, and found himself subconsciously mirroring it. He closed his mouth quickly.

"Hi. I'm here for the position." Kai said, and then cringed. "I mean, you know that. Uh. Yeah, I'm here."

Soobin's mouth twitched with amusement. "Come in please." Kai realized he was still standing on the threshold and stepped inside. Soobin closed the door.

"Thanks. For seeing me. I- I don't know what Yeonjun-hyung has told you." Kai said, feeling flustered. "But I am good at cleaning."

"Good. Yes. I'll show you around." Soobin nodded, and turned to walk.

Kai followed. He was cursing Yeonjun for not warning him that Mr. Choi was so gorgeous. And Yeonjun knew that he had a weakness for gorgeous people. Kai forced himself to look at the rooms they were passing through instead of Mr. Choi's butt. At least Yeonjun had been telling the truth about the minimal furnishings and the lack of breakable items. Mostly everything was in neutral colors, with geometric shapes and patterns. They reached the bedroom suite, which had an adjoining office and bathroom.

"This is where I spend most of my time. I work from home a lot. I"ll keep out of your way when you're cleaning though." Soobin explained.

Kai gulped. He had thought his employer would be out of the house when he cleaned. This could be awkward. "Uh..ok." He managed to reply. Then he blurted. "What do you do?"

"Huh?" Soobin said, a confused look on his face.

"I mean, what kind of work do you do?" Kai blushed.

"Oh!" Soobin nodded. "I own a collection of shops in the area that specialize in hard to find European imports. Lots of food items, and some art objects, clothing, leather goods. I have enough employees now that I'm usually just manning the business from home. Sometimes I travel to Europe to hunt for new items or to meet with suppliers." Soobin explained enthusiastically. Then he paused. "I could go on, but I don't want to bore you."

"No, not at all. That sounds neat." Kai said honestly.

"Anyways, back to your job. Even though I'm here a lot of the time, I promise I won't bother you." Soobin said. He had his hands in his pockets. "So, that's about it for the tour. I showed you where the cleaning supplies were and what I need done in each room. If you can, I'd prefer you come early in the morning. Yeonjun said you would do dishes and laundry too?"

"Um..sure." Kai replied. Inwardly he was cursing Yeonjun. He wasn't a fan of doing dishes, but he thought it was only fair at home since Yeonjun provided the food. As far as laundry, Kai was already squeamish enough about picking up Yeonjun's underwear and socks. Although, the thought of Mr. Choi's underwear wasn't completely unappealing.

"Wonderful." Soobin took his hands out of his pockets and clapped his hands together. "You really didn't need to wear a suit today. Although it does look nice." Kai blushed, but Soobin didn't comment on it. "Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes." Kai said quickly. "So I'm hired?" He realized he had actually been anxious about getting the job.

"Yes, Huening Kai." Soobin smiled. "Welcome." He shook Kai's hand again, squeezing slightly and again letting his hand linger.

"Thank you, Mr. Choi." Kai said gratefully. He was relieved.

"It's Soobin, please." Soobin corrected. "As far as salary, I'll pay you a hundred an hour. You keep track of your hours - I'm trusting you to be honest."

Kai gaped at him. "Wow. Ok. I will be." Kai hadn't been expecting so much. With the size of the house, and adding laundry to the list of tasks, he would definitely would be here for a few hours everyday. _Crazy rich people._ Oh well, it wasn't his business if Soobin had money to burn."You can trust me. Don't worry. Soobin." He added lamely.

Soobin started walking out of the room and Kai followed. "Oh, and I can send Jay to pick you up everyday. Yeonjun mentioned you don't drive. Is around eight ok? I keep early hours."

"Yes. That's great. Thank you again." Kai said. They reached the foyer and Soobin opened the door for Kai.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Huening Kai." Soobin said, smiling. "I'm looking forward to a clean home."

"See you tomorrow, Mr.- I mean, Soobin." Kai said, backing out and stumbling on the threshold. He blushed. Soobin closed the door and Kai stood awkwardly on the front step. A few minutes later, Jay arrived to take him home.

Kai stared out the window and mentally replayed his meeting with Soobin. By the time Jay had pulled up at Yeonjun's apartment, Kai realized that Soobin's home had been spotless.

-

Yeonjun had gotten home late, dropping a couple of bags on the table. He instructed Kai to heat everything up in the microwave. Tonight they were having some of the leftovers from Yeonjun's last catering job. He had slightly overestimated the amount that people would eat, and when he offered the extra tray to his client, they had refused it. It had been an expensive job too, with tons of lobster and seafood on the menu. Yeonjun loved taking leftovers home. It was like getting paid to eat, and he didn't have to cook when he got home. Kai had thought it was gross at first, but Yeonjun only took the untouched food, tossing any leftovers from the trays that had been eaten. During the holiday season, Yeonjun almost exclusively catered, since there were so many parties, which also meant more leftovers. When Kai mentioned Soobin's looks at dinner, Yeonjun had merely grinned.

"Think of it as a bonus." Yeonjun laughed. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Christ, Hyung. Did you know he's going to be home when I'm cleaning too?" Kai grumbled.

"He's home when I'm cooking for him." Yeonjun shrugged. "He keeps to himself mostly, unless he's in a chatty mood, which isn't often."

"I'm going to feel so self conscious." Kai groaned. "But the salary was too good to pass up." he amended.

"I told you I'd take care of you, baby bro." Yeonjun said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see. You realize if I do fuck this up, you'll probably lose your job too, like last time." Kai reminded him.

"I'm willing to gamble. Anyways I don't think Mr. Choi will be pawing at you. He prefers women." Yeonjun smiled when Kai blushed. "So look but don't touch, right?" Yeonjun teased.

"You suck, Hyung." Kai shot back.

Kai excused himself after dinner, in an attempt to go to sleep earlier. But he kept tossing and turning. While he tried to will himself to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Soobin's gorgeous features and the way his ass looked in those jeans. He was screwed. Knowing there was no chance Soobin would be into him made it easier though. _Curse you, Hyung…_

-

Kai got out of the car and yawned. Jay opened the door for him and handed him a key and a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Thanks Jay. What is this?" Kai asked, pocketing the key and turning the box in his hands. It was the size of a large shoebox.

"Mr. Choi just said it was your uniform." Jay said. "I think you should probably put it on before you start working."

"Ok. Thanks Jay." Kai said uncertainly.

He felt puzzled; there had been no mention of a uniform yesterday. Kai had worn a pair of old jeans, t-shirt and sneakers, clothes that would be functional while cleaning. He waved as Jay drove away. Kai unlocked the front door, calling a tentative hello. There was no response, so Kai assumed that Soobin was working upstairs and didn't hear him. The foyer was as spotless as it was yesterday. Kai walked into the kitchen and unwrapped the box. He couldn't believe what was inside.

There was a short note on top of the outfit:

Huening Kai-  
 _This is your uniform. Please put it on and wear it at all times when you are in the house. Come see me upstairs once you are dressed appropriately._  
-Soobin

Under the note was a frilly pile of white lace and black satin. Kai picked up the cloth gingerly. It was a French maid costume. Underneath the costume was a garter belt and a pair of fishnets. There was even a frilly headband, a ribbon choker and matching panties. But the worst part was the pair of black stilettos at the bottom of the box. Kai dropped the dress, and dialed Yeonjun on his phone.

"What the fuck, hyung?" Kai growled in the phone, keeping his voice low.

"What?" Yeonjun said.

"He wants me to wear a French maid costume while I'm cleaning." Kai seethed, feeling humiliated and angry. "You told me he only likes women."

Yeonjun laughed for a full minute before calming down. "I didn't know, Ning. You gotta believe me. Oh God this is fucking hilarious…And I said he prefers women, I never said he never went for men."

"You tricked me!" Kai accused, his voice rising.

"Ning, just roll with it." Yeonjun said placatingly. "He's a good guy."

"Yeah, he doesn't make you wear a skimpy costume when you're cooking. Easy for you to say." Kai gritted.

"I'm not his type." Yeonjun replied. "Seriously, just go with it. You said so yourself, the money's good. So what if he's a little weird."

"I swear to God, Hyung. If he tries to touch me…" Kai threatened.

"He's a perfect gentleman. Besides, I don't think you'd mind." His brother countered.

"Fuck you!" Kai shouted into the phone. He pressed end on his phone and shoved it in his pocket angrily. He eyed the costume again. It's not like he had never worn anything like this before. _Deep breaths, Kai._ he told himself. _Treat it like an acting job._

He picked up the box and went into the bathroom. This was beyond embarrassing. But Kai had already agreed to work, and he didn't want to give up such good money. If he was entirely honest with himself, a tiny part of him found it titillating, but he would never admit that to Yeonjun. He knew he'd be out of there in a flash, if Soobin tried to touch him though. He was not a whore.

Kai put the outfit on, feeling ridiculous. He refused to wear the shoes. With his clumsiness, he would break his ankle wearing those things. He slipped his sneakers back on defiantly. There was a full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door and Kai examined himself. He had to admit he didn't look bad. It wasn't the first time he had worn a dress. The costume was short and frilly, complete with a little apron. It was sleeveless, and Kai was glad he hadn't slacked on the exercise.

The sneakers kinda ruined the effect, but Kai didn't want to risk even trying the heels on. If Soobin had a problem with that, Kai would have to quit. Kai tugged at his headband to straighten it. He picked at the panties which were starting to crawl into his ass crack. They were kinda small, and if he wasn't careful, he'd be flashing Soobin if he had to bend over. But maybe that was the point. The dress was so short, if Kai leaned forward a little he would be showing his thick ass. He sighed and then left the bathroom.

He knocked tentatively on the door to Soobin's bedroom suite, even though the door was half-open. Soobin was on the phone, but he motioned for Kai to come in. His eyes roamed over Kai slowly, taking in the costume. He noticed Kai's sneakers and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes. Check with the shop, they should have extra units." Soobin was speaking on the phone. "Yes. Ok. Thanks, Bye." He ended the call and stuffed his phone into his back pocket.

"Hello Huening Kai." Soobin said. "I see you found your uniform."

"Yes, Soobin." Kai said, determined not to show his discomfort, although he was fighting hard not to cover himself.

"Shoes?" Soobin asked.

"Trust me. You don't want me wearing those things." Kai said firmly. "I can't walk in them."

"Fair enough." Soobin let his eyes travel the length of Kai's body again. Kai felt himself getting warm under that sharp gaze. "Looks like I guessed your size right." He added with approval.

Kai stood and waited. He was expecting Soobin to make a pass or something, and he was on the defense. But Soobin merely nodded and sat down at his desk and started typing at his laptop. Kai blew out a breath and relaxed.

So why did he feel a twinge of disappointment as well?

-

Kai cleaned the bottom floor of the house first, vacuuming the rugs, organizing where there was clutter, mopping the floors. He cleared the kitchen sink and ran the one load of laundry, folding the clothes neatly and placing them in a basket. He balked at putting the clothes away, not comfortable with the idea of rifling through Soobin's drawers. He knocked on the door of Soobin's office. Soobin was typing rapidly at his laptop, but paused and looked up at Kai.

"Sorry to bother you, Soobin. I..don't know where all your stuff goes." Kai held the basket in front of him.

"Oh, sure, I'll show you." Soobin said, getting up from his desk. Today he was wearing a plaid shirt, and jeans again. Kai felt extremely underdressed next to his boss, but Soobin acted like he wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, which helped Kai get over his embarrassment. Kai followed Soobin into the bedroom, and Soobin pointed to one of the dressers, telling him that underwear and socks went in there, and another dresser where t-shirts and jeans could go. Other shirts could be hung in the closet.

"Thanks, Soobin." Kai said. Soobin nodded and went back into his office. Kai was a bit unnerved by the lack of interest on Soobin's part. After all, he was the one that had asked Kai to wear the ridiculous outfit. Kai had figured there was some sort of weird kink that his boss had when he had opened the box. He had fully expected leering and possibly inappropriate touching. And now he was finding himself disappointed again. He could hear Soobin talking on the phone again, another client most likely.

Kai started putting the clothes away, trying not to be too nosy about the other contents. There was nothing remarkable in any case. Once he finished putting away the clothes, he went back downstairs with the basket. He cleaned up the kitchen, splashing a bit of water on his costume at the sink. He found himself getting hungry, and realized he hadn't brought any food with him. He wondered if Soobin would mind if he grabbed a snack. The pantry was full of junk food. The fridge was somewhat empty except for a couple dozen beers. There were a couple of bananas sitting in the fruit bowl, that would be overripe by tomorrow. Kai picked one and peeled it. He took a bite, and then was about to take another when Soobin came into the kitchen. He looked at Kai with his eyebrows raised.

"Hungry?" Soobin observed. "You could have asked." Seeing Kai's mortified expression, he smiled reassuringly. "It's ok. Help yourself to anything. There's not much though. I get my grocery delivery later today." He went into the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips. He grabbed a beer and then went back upstairs.

Well that was embarrassing. Kai finished his banana and found a power bar in the pantry. He ate it quickly, and then filled a glass with tap water. He drank it, thinking about his boss' reticent manner. He was acting like Kai was barely there.

_You're just the housecleaner, you're not supposed to be in the way_ , Kai tried to tell himself.

So why was he dressed as a French maid if Soobin didn't seem to care anyways? Kai finished cleaning downstairs and then went back upstairs. After he finished with the other bedrooms, he was in Soobin's suite again. He cleaned the bathroom and the bedroom. Finally he had to go into the office.

"Hello." Kai said awkwardly, carrying the vacuum into the room. "Is it ok if I clean in here?"

"Yes of course." Soobin answered, not looking up from his computer. Kai was starting to get irritated about the Soobin's disinterest.

"I'll try to be quick." Kai muttered, but Soobin wasn't paying attention.

It was driving Kai a little crazy, to be honest.

His preoccupation with Soobin's apathy had dissolved any discomfort that he was experiencing with the costume. He was envisioning ways to get Soobin to notice him. He sighed and started to straighten the books on the shelves and move the few items on the desk and side table around. As an experiment, he knocked a paperweight off the desk, and then bent over in front of Soobin, knowing that his ass was exposed (the panties are started riding up again). He thought he heard Soobin's breath hitch, but when he turned around, Soobin's eyes were on his screen, and he looked deep in concentration.

Kai scowled.

He turned on the vacuum, moving it around the room. Soobin moved his chair out of the way automatically when Kai came close to the desk so he could vacuum under it. Once Kai was done vacuuming, he pulled out his feather duster. He started moving it over the shelves and the oval meeting table, dusting the chairs as well. And now he was back at Soobin's desk. He moved the duster around, switching his hips a little, hoping Soobin would look at him. But every time Kai checked, Soobin was looking anywhere but at him. Kai was getting frustrated. He dusted around Soobin, and even dusted the computer screen, leaning over Soobin. Still no reaction. As he finished up the desk, he noticed the tray with the paper clips and purposely knocked it over, spilling the clips on the floor. They bounced and scattered in all directions.

"Oh, clumsy me!" Kai exclaimed, and then got down on all fours to pick up the clips. He wiggled his ass a little as he crawled around the floor. He thought he heard a quiet gasp but again, when he turned to look, Soobin was ignoring him. Kai finished picking up the clips and put the tray back on the table. Kai sighed. He was done with the office now. He stood in front of Soobin, holding the duster in his hands, toying with the handle suggestively.

"I'm done with the house and the laundry, Soobin. Do you need me to do anything else?" Kai asked. He continued to play with the duster, sliding his palm up and down the handle, running his thumb over the end. Soobin looked up at him, and then his gaze flicked down to the Kai's hands, watching Kai was doing with the duster for a moment. He looked back at Kai with a neutral expression. Either he was a master at poker faces, or he really had no interest in Kai, and the costume was just for laughs.

"No. You can go home if you're done." Soobin answered. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Huening Kai."

"Thank you, Soobin." Kai forced himself to smile. He hesitated, and then added. "Do I need to wear my…'uniform', again tomorrow?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Soobin looked at Kai with a serious expression.

"Not at all. I'll see you tomorrow, Soobin." Kai said, forcing another smile.

-

"Wow. He really didn't try anything?" Yeonjun asked again, shoving another forkful of lobster mac and cheese into his mouth.

"Nope. It kinda made me crazy. I started trying to catch his attention." Kai grumbled, grabbing a piece of homemade bread to dip in the lobster bisque.

"That's hilarious." Yeonjun snickered. "What did you do, wiggle your ass at him?"

"Shut up, Hyung." Kai took a sip of the soup. It was hard to stay mad at Yeonjun when he fed him such delicious food.

"Well, I told you he was a good guy. He probably wouldn't make a move even if he wanted to." Yeonjun smirked. "And you were the one that was threatening to quit of he tried to touch you. Now you want him to do it?"

"No!" Kai said quickly, turning red. He looked down at his soup. "But I just don't get why he made me wear the outfit otherwise."

"Maybe he's the type that likes to look but not touch." Yeonjun shrugged. "These rich people can be really weird. But I don't judge, as long as they pay me." Yeonjun smiled with self satisfaction.

Kai yawned. "Yeah, yeah. I know. It's not the worst job, and it pays well. He says he'll cut me a check every Friday."

Kai was eager to finally put something in his overdrawn bank account at the end of the week. After dinner, he went to bed early again. This time he fell asleep quickly, the exhaustion from his first day of work taking over as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-

It was Friday afternoon, and Kai stood awkwardly outside the office door. The door was closed, which puzzled him.

He couldn't hear anything, but he knew Soobin must be in there. He had finished cleaning the house and put away the laundry, but he needed to ask Soobin for his paycheck. Earlier, when he had cleaned the office, Soobin was still ignoring him. Despite what he said to Yeonjun, he did want Soobin to make a pass. Now that he had gotten over the initial awkwardness of wearing the "uniform", he thought he looked pretty good.

Kai had been working for Choi Soobin for four days now, and for four days he had tried to catch the eye of his boss. Soobin had remained unmovable and distant, always polite and cordial to Kai, but not showing any reactions when Kai moved about his office. Kai was starting to get frustrated, so today when he got ready for work he put on a thong instead of the panties that Soobin had given him. Kai hadn't had time to wash them last night; he decided it was a bit much to go commando, but he knew he was pushing it with the skimpy underwear. He wanted to make Soobin react, so Kai bent over in front of him to collect the dustpan. Kai heard Soobin choke back a cough and smiled to himself. When he stood up and asked Soobin if he was ok, Soobin seemed flustered.

"I-I'm fine." Soobin answered, his eyes wide. Kai purposely darted his tongue out to moisten his lips, which made Soobin's gaze drift to his mouth. Soobin was finally reacting the way Kai had hoped. He smiled innocently at Soobin and then finished up in the office.

Now he was anxious to get his first paycheck. He was about to knock when he heard a muffled cry from behind the door, confirming that Soobin was indeed in the office. He waited but there were no more sounds. He knocked tentatively.

"Just a minute!" He heard Soobin call out. Soobin opened the door, slightly breathless and looking disheveled and flushed. Kai couldn't help noticing that Soobin's fly was down. "Oh, it’s you. Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, Soobin." Kai said calmly, reveling in Soobin's somewhat unhinged state. "I was hoping to get my paycheck?"

"Oh yes. Yes, of course." Soobin said, moving back to his desk and fumbling in his drawer for his checkbook. He quickly scribbled the amount and signed the check, handing it to Kai.

"Thank you, Soobin. Have a good weekend."

"Yes, thank you, Huening Kai." Soobin said distractedly. "Enjoy your weekend."

"See you Monday." Kai smiled, and then walked out of Soobin's suite, with a flounce in his step.

-

Kai smiled to himself on the car ride home, feeling a surge of triumph. He suspected that Soobin had been jerking himself in the office. But he was no closer to actually getting Soobin to do anything. Maybe Yeonjun was right, he was the look, don't touch kind of guy. He thought it had probably been unfair to wear the thong, but it was definitely worth the reaction he had elicited from Soobin. He ran down to the ATM at the corner after Jay dropped him off. He deposited the check, feeling elated. For the week's work, Soobin had paid him two thousand dollars. Kai felt giddy. When Yeonjun got home that night, Kai took him out to dinner at the expensive bistro down the street. Yeonjun bitched about their cooking methods but less so than he usually did when they went out to eat, so Kai knew that his brother was enjoying the food. It made Kai happy to be able to finally use his debit card again.

"Thank you, Ning." Yeonjun said. "Cheers to you, and to your boss." He lifted his wine glass.

"Thank you, Hyung. You're the one that got me the job." Kai clinked glasses with his brother.

"Yes. Now don't fuck it up." Yeonjun said half-mockingly, and they both laughed.

That night in bed, Kai kept fantasizing about himself and Soobin. Specifically, he imagined himself cleaning Soobin's office innocently and then Soobin coming up from behind and ravishing him on his desk because he just couldn't resist Kai's charms anymore. Kai stroked himself rapidly, coming hard all over his hand and stomach while panting Soobin's name. Kai wished it had been Soobin gripping him tight. He sighed and then grabbed the towel on his nightstand to clean himself.

_Why won't you touch me, Choi Soobin?_

-

Kai didn't wear the thong again, but stuck with his regulation panties. In any case, Soobin was busier during the holidays, and he was out of the house more often than not. At one point he was away for a week-long business trip, so Kai had very little work to do. Despite this, Soobin still cut Kai his usual check at the end of the week. Kai had protested but Soobin insisted, pressing the check into his hand. Their fingers had touched briefly, and Soobin had pulled his hand away hastily. Kai's fingertips tingled from the brief contact.

"Huening Kai." Soobin called after Kai had thanked him and started to leave. "Wait a minute."

Kai turned around hopefully. "Yes?"

Soobin pulled a small package wrapped in brown paper out of his desk. "I brought a little souvenir back from Venice for you."

"Oh." Kai said with surprise. "You didn't need to."

"I wanted to. Anyways, it's a small thing. Don't worry about it." Soobin shrugged.

Kai pulled at the brown paper, revealing a small glass paperweight, with a field of green flowers embedded inside. The shades of were varied from light to dark. Kai held the piece up to admire the translucence of the glass.

"It's so lovely, Soobin." Kai said gratefully. "Thank you."

"The colors…reminded me of you." Soobin said, looking at his feet. "Um. Yeah, I thought you'd like it."

"I love it." Kai replied. He was so touched. He thought maybe now Soobin would ask for something in return. He wanted Soobin to ask him.

"So, um. Have a good weekend." Soobin said abruptly. He sat back at his desk and smiled at Kai.

Kai felt his hopes fall. He still gripped the glass weight in one hand. He had never been so confused. He recovered himself after a beat and tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Thank you, Soobin. I really do love it. Have a good weekend."

Later that day, Kai was at home, turning the glass piece over and over in his hands. It had a nice feel to it, a satisfying weight. He held it up to the window, looking at the way the colors changed when the light was shining through. He wondered what Soobin was trying to tell him. He knew he wouldn't be showing this to Yeonjun though. He was pretty sure his brother would just laugh at it.

-

Another week passed, and now it was close to Christmas.

Yeonjun was out all day and night now, scrambling to shop and prep for the numerous holiday parties he was catering, and also the additional orders for Christmas dinners for delivery. Kai barely saw him except in passing. Meanwhile, things with Soobin hadn't progressed. Soobin was still very cordial, and Kai could feel his eyes on him when his back was turned, but otherwise he didn't show any overt interest. Kai had given up on bending over purposely to present himself to Soobin. The incident with the locked door had not been repeated either.

Kai tried to tell himself it was better for their relationship to stay strictly business, but he couldn't help longing for Soobin. He ended up stealing a dirty t-shirt from Soobin's laundry, just so he could smell it and he took it home and kept it under his pillow. When the smell faded, Kai replaced it with another one. He knew this was unhealthy, but he couldn't stop obsessing about Soobin. When Soobin smiled at him, Kai felt his world light up. When Soobin ignored him, Kai felt despair. Kai knew he was starting to fall hopelessly in love with his boss.

-

And now it was only two days to Christmas. Kai would be off from Christmas Eve until New Years, since Soobin would be away for the week to spend the holidays with his brother's family in Busan. Kai was anxious about not seeing Soobin for a week again. He finished up the dusting in Soobin's office, and looked up to find Soobin standing a few feet behind him and staring intensely at him. He nearly jumped, being so used to Soobin ignoring him and staying at his desk while Kai moved about the office.

"Huening Kai." Soobin said, his voice sounding rough. He was wearing a suit today; the jacket hung off the back of the chair, and he wore a red tie with a crisp white shirt. Kai thought he looked irresistible.

"Yes, Soobin?" Kai said, hope in his voice. He was clutching the feather duster in one hand. If anything was to happen, it would be now, today, before he left.

Soobin took a breath, shifting on his feet. He reached out a hand to cup Kai's cheek, and Kai leaned into his touch, sighing. His heart was beating fast and his body thrilled with anticipation.

"Kai." Soobin said, shortening Kai's name for the first time. Kai looked deep into Soobin's dark eyes. He didn't expect the next words that came out of Soobin's mouth. "You missed a spot."

Kai almost sputtered with anger and frustration. He had been cleaning for Soobin for a month now, and Soobin was criticizing him now? What the hell was he playing at?

Fuck it. Kai was going to quit.

He opened his mouth to tell Soobin what he thought. But Soobin was looking upwards. Kai followed his gaze and saw, hanging from the ceiling lamp, a sprig of mistletoe tied with a festive ribbon. Kai could have sworn it wasn't there a moment ago. He looked back down and at Soobin who was now smiling openly at him with warmth. Kai blushed.

"Oh…" Kai murmured. Soobin moved his hand to Kai's chin, to tip it up. He wrapped his other hand around Kai's arm, pulling him towards himself. Kai still held his feather duster; he would drop it but he didn't want to break the spell. Kai placed his free hand on Soobin's shirt, feeling the warmth and solidity of his chest underneath the fabric. Soobin bent down to press his lips softly against Kai's. Kai melted, and kissed Soobin back just as gently. Soobin pulled away after a moment, his hand still on Kai's face.

"Is this ok, Kai?" Soobin whispered, stroking Kai's face lightly.

"Soobin. It's all I ever wanted." Kai breathed. He dropped the duster, and grabbed Soobin's tie, tugging to make Soobin bend a little so Kai could kiss him. Soobin pushed his lips more insistently against Kai's, deepening the kiss. Soobin wrapped his arms around Kai and guided him to the desk. Kai's back hit the edge of it, and he couldn't help the needy, whiny noise that escaped. Soobin pulled away breathlessly.

"Everything ok?" Soobin said with concern.

"I'm fine, Soobin. Just I- I've thought about this for too long…" Kai admitted.

"Me too. Fuck, you don't know how hard it was for-" Soobin was cut off by Kai's kiss.

Soobin pressed Kai into the desk, and Kai mewled against his lips. Soobin pushed his tongue into Kai's mouth and he whined. Soobin hummed in response, continuing to kiss Kai, their tongues slipping over and under each other. Soobin reached under Kai's skirt, and let his hand brush the outside of Kai's panties. Kai gasped and lifted his hips, desperate for more friction. Soobin started rubbing him through the lacy satin.

"Oh God." Soobin moaned. "I've thought about this from the first day you came into my office wearing this." He moved his mouth to Kai's ear, licking and nibbling.

"Why did it take you so long?" Kai panted, his cock hard and throbbing inside the snug panties. "I've wanted you from the day we met."

"I didn't know if you wanted it too. That day you wore the thong…I thought I was going to die if I didn't have you." Soobin confessed, continuing to move his hand over Kai's hard cock. He started to suck and lick at Kai's neck, drawing needy whimpers from Kai. "I had to jerk myself in my office. And then you knocked right after I came. I was sure you knew what I had done."

"I..guessed…Ah!" Kai admitted. He felt like he would come inside the panties if Soobin didn't stop. "Soobin….Please…"

"Please what, baby?" Soobin murmured against Kai's neck, gripping Kai's cock through the satin. Kai moaned and rutted against Soobin's hand.

"Please, Soobin. I don't want to come yet.." Kai pleaded.

"Hmm..I don't think that's for you to decide." Soobin said, his voice rough and low. He continued to stroke Kai.

"Soobin…" Kai repeated. "Please…Oh!"

"Mmmm…" Soobin hummed against Kai's neck. "You ready?"

"No…" Kai protested weakly. He braced his hands on Soobin's shoulders.

"Come for me, baby." Soobin said hotly in Kai's ear.

It was Soobin's commanding voice that pushed Kai over the edge.

"Soobin! Oh God!" Kai cried out as he came, shutting his eyes and bucking against Soobin's hand while he filled his panties with hot cum.

"Fuck." Soobin groaned. "Do you know how fucking hot you look when you're coming?" He started fumbling with the button on his pants. "Please let me be inside you, baby."

Kai whined. He bit his lip and nodded at Soobin, drawing another groan from Soobin. Soobin shoved his slacks down his legs, and then grabbed Kai's arms and spun him around so he was leaning over the desk. Kai whimpered, thinking of all the times he had fantasized about this moment. Soobin lifted Kai's skirt and palmed his thick, round ass.

"You know how much I love watching you clean my office? Watching you bending over like a slut…showing me that pretty ass…" He rasped in Kai's ear. Kai shuddered, his desire building again despite the fact he had just come. Soobin slid one hand down the front of Kai's panties, wetting his fingers with Kai's cum. He put his hand in front of Kai's face.

"Suck them," Soobin commanded. Kai obeyed, licking his own cum off of Soobin's fingers. Soobin pulled his hand away from Kai. He nipped at Kai's earlobe, drawing a whimper from his maid. He bent his head down to Kai's neck again and sucking hard. Kai moaned as Soobin marked him with his mouth, and then Soobin moved Kai's panties roughly to the side so he could press his fingers against Kai's opening.

"Is this ok, baby?" Soobin asked, his voice low. Kai whined, pressing back against Soobin's fingers.

"Yes, Soobin…please…" Kai begged. Soobin used one finger to push into Kai, taking his time. Kai wanted Soobin to go faster. He had fucked himself plenty, he didn't need too much prep. He pushed back against Soobin's hand to take in more of his finger.

"Oh, that's how you want it? So eager for me to fuck you with my fingers?" Soobin added another finger, moving them deeper. Kai pushed back again, and Soobin groaned. He started to thrust his fingers back and forth.

"Soobin…" Kai moaned. "More..please…"

"Jesus." Soobin grunted, adding another finger, and increasing the pace at which he pumped them in and out of Kai. Kai continued to press back against Soobin. "Beg for it, baby." Soobin gritted, thrusting his fingers even faster.

"Please fuck me, Soobin…Please…" Kai panted desperately. "I want you inside me…Fuck me…Fuck me and fill me up…Please Soobin, I need your cock so badly…"

"Kai, shit…" Soobin breathed. "I'm going to fuck you so good, baby. Fuck you until you scream. Fill you up with my cum." Soobin pulled his fingers out, and pressed his rigid cock against Kai's ass. Kai wriggled wantonly against Soobin's length. Soobin groaned and then grasping his cock with one hand, pressed the head against Kai's opening. Kai pushed his ass back against Soobin again.

"Fuck me, Soobin." Kai pleaded. He braced his hands on Soobin's desk. Soobin pushed his cock in, stretching Kai even more. Kai moaned as Soobin moved into him, burying his cock in his ass. When Soobin was fully seated, Kai let out a sob. He loved the way Soobin's huge cock filled and stretched him.

"God, you feel so fucking good." Soobin praised. He put one arm around Kai's middle and the other one moved to Kai's chest. He pulled the front of the maid costume down so he could play with Kai's hard nipples. Kai whined and moved on Soobin's cock, making Soobin gasp. "Jesus, Kai…"

"Soobin…fuck me." Kai begged again.

Soobin started moving slowly, his breath hitching as he thrust into Kai. Kai cried out when Soobin slammed himself all the way in.

"Are you ok, baby?" Soobin asked, pausing in his movements.

Kai whined, moving his hips so he could take in more of Soobin's cock. “H-Harder.”

"Yeah, fuck, I can do that." Soobin growled. He increased his pace, thrusting hard and rough into Kai, who continued to cry out each time Soobin rammed himself all the way. Soobin felt his orgasm building with each thrust, but tried to hold himself back. Kai was relentless, wriggling his ass and pushing back on Soobin. Suddenly Soobin pulled his cock out, making Kai sob. He flipped Kai around so he was facing him.

"Soobin?" Kai whimpered. He took in Soobin's wrecked appearance; his shirt was untucked and wrinkled, his cock was stiff and leaking, and his face was full of need. Need for Kai.

"Shhh. I just want to see your face when I come. Fuck, you are so beautiful, sweetheart. And the noises you make are so fucking gorgeous." Soobin soothed.

He kissed Kai, pushing his tongue violently into his mouth. Kai moaned and pressed his tongue against Soobin's, kissing him back. Soobin pulled away breathlessly and reached around Kai to sweep the stuff off his desk. He lifted Kai and sat him on the edge of the desk, and then pushed his legs apart. Soobin lifted Kai's skirt, and then grasping the cum stained panties, he ripped them apart. Kai gasped in surprise and then whined as Soobin looked down as his exposed ass and cock with an expression of pure hunger and desire.

"I'm going to wreck you." Soobin grunted and Kai whimpered in response.

He lined himself up with Kai's hole. He slid back inside of Kai as he stared into his eyes. They both gasped when Soobin was fully seated. Soobin gripped Kai's thighs and started thrusting hard and fast, and Kai was crying out again. He leaned back, bracing himself on his elbows, but not wanting to lower himself more because he needed to see Soobin's face. Soobin's expression was anguished and desperate, and Kai knew he must look the same to Soobin.

"Fuck," Soobin groaned, his eyes locked with Kai's. "I can't wait anymore. But I want you to come with me. I want you to jerk yourself."

Kai groaned in response and slicked his hand with saliva. He grasped his cock and started stroking, Soobin's eyes glued to the sight. Kai closed his eyes, the pleasure building quickly as Soobin continued to fuck him.

"Open your eyes, baby. I need to see them." Soobin pleaded. Kai opened his eyes and saw Soobin staring at him. "Kai, let me know when you're ready, I'm already there…"

Kai's eyes widened, and he pumped himself more rapidly. Soobin glanced down at Kai's cock and then back up at his face. Soobin's gaze was pushing him to the edge.

"Soobin!" Kai cried out with urgency, stroking furiously now. "I'm gonna come…."

"Come for me, baby…Kai…let me see you…" Soobin urged, keeping his eyes locked with Kai's.

"Soobin! Oh God…Oh God..I'm coming…Fuck!" Kai screamed, shooting his cum all over his hand and stomach.

Soobin groaned, his orgasm triggered when Kai started coming and clenching around his cock.

Soobin came hard into Kai, filling him up while Kai's hips continued to buck with the force of his orgasm. Soobin slammed himself over and over into Kai until he was finally spent. Kai twitched with pleasure as they both came down from their peaks. They caught their breath, and then Soobin pulled his cock out of Kai, who cried out at the loss. Kai lowered his legs, Soobin's cum leaking out of his ass.

"Oh god." Kai exclaimed. "I'm leaking onto your desk." Soobin looked at Kai's mortified expression and then started laughing. In his giddy post-coital state, Kai couldn't help joining in.

"Oh baby, you are too precious." Soobin said warmly. He put a hand on Kai's cheek, and then moved forward to kiss him gently. Kai hummed contentedly. Soobin pulled away and looked into Kai's eyes. "I'm so glad you decided to take the job."

Kai huffed a laugh. "I'm glad you decided to hire me." He glanced down at the ruined outfit. "But I think I need a new uniform."

Soobin started laughing again. He lifted Kai off the desk and held him close, crushing his body against his own and nuzzling his hair.

"Soobin…" Kai said, looking up at the ceiling. "We're under the mistletoe again…"

"And so we are…" Soobin smiled.

He leaned in to kiss Kai again.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me i'm just horny


End file.
